Rose
by MazeRunnerBabe
Summary: What if there was one other girl in the Glade? One year after being in the Glade, Rose shows up. Can she take the pressure of being the only female Glader? DISCLAIMER- I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN MAZE RUNNER EITHER. THEY ALL BELONG TO JAMES DASHNER. CLAIMER- ROSE IS MINE. I WOULD APPRECIATE TO KEEP IT THAT WAY .
1. Chapter 1

"-and you are sure you don't have any information?" Alby asked.

"I've told you already. No."

The moment I walked into the homestead, I could her whistles and catcalls. I guess that's what I get for being the only girl in the Glade. Being the only girl in a group of at least 20 guys was pretty scary. Alby and Minho had already announced that no one is to touch me, and if they do, he'll escort them to the Grievers himself. By the way he was looking at me, he could tell I was pretty scared. He walked up asked me if I was okay. I trusted Minho, as he seemed a lot more mature than the majority.

"I guess I'll just, have to get used to it. Will you sit with me at dinner?"

"Of course."

"Get all of your shuck faces to dinner! Frypan's probably waitin' for you shanks!" Newt yelled.

When we got our dinner and sat down, Minho sat next to me just as I had asked. I got as close to Minho as I could without drawing any suspicions. Throughout the past couple of days I had gotten to know him pretty well. I liked him from the start but every conversation we held made me like him even more. A boy, slightly older than me, walked up and sat on the other side of me.

"Hey beautiful" I pretended not to hear him, hoping he would take his defeat and walk away but he persisted. "Hello beautiful"

Minho, obviously irritated, said, "Buzz off shuck-face"

"Excuse me?" The boy stood up and the entire room went silent.

"Leave the girl alone. She heard you the first time, but chose not to answer. Take a hint."

"Why? Is she already taken? 'Cause it sure don't seem like it."

"Actually, she is." I spoke up. A couple gasps and whispers dispersed throughout the room. Both Minho and the guy froze. "Right, Minho?"


	2. Chapter 2

I gave him a desperate look hoping he would catch on. I could tell by his eyes that he definitely caught on. He looked at the guy, then back at me. And he… he pivoted on his heels… and walked away. As I scanned everyone's faces, they were just as lost as I was. I could've sworn I caught him staring at me yesterday. Alby had even come up to me and told me he had a little crush on me. Did they think it was funny to mess with me? Was it all a joke? Because it was _not _a funny joke. I could feel the blood rush to my face. When the eyes began to return to me, I sprinted out the door as fast as I could. I headed towards the deadheads. I ran until I reached the stone wall. I climbed up the closest tree as far up as I could get. Suddenly all my feelings spilled out. The fear that filled me when I arrived here. The realization that I'm alone. I'm the only girl. The embarrassment. The _heartbreak._ It feels cliché to call it that because I had only known him for six days, but it felt like weeks. I liked him a lot more than I had thought. Tears soaked my shirt. I tried to be as quiet as I could, but I was failing. When you're this emotional, you can't help it. Someone must've heard me because I could hear footsteps. Two pairs of them. Someone was running toward my tree. I notice how amazing my hearing is because they are still quite far away. When they got close enough, I tried my best to clean up my face and stop crying.

"Get your shucking butt up there and fix it," the first voice said. I couldn't tell who it was yet.

"Why me? Why can't someone else calm her down first? Yeah. Get someone to calm her down. I'd prefer to keep my face the way it is." I was pretty sure that was Minho.

"Why should some other shank get their face messed up when you're the one who deserves it? If I were her, I would've hunted you down already. I would think she's more hurt than angry"

"What do you know about girls? Nothing. She could want to feed me to the grievers for all you know."

"Get up there or I'll do it for her" Alby. It was Alby talking to him.

I'm guessing Alby finally convinced Minho to climb up because I began to hear some leaves rustle. I braced myself and tried my best to look like I wasn't just bawling my eyes out. Then I saw his hand grab a branch or two away from me. His tan, muscular arms pulled himself up enough to go up one more branch and he sat across from me. I tried my best to hide my face.

"I shouldn't have done that" He said. He sounded pretty sincere but I wasn't willing to surrender that easily.

"Really?" So much sarcasm was weaved throughout one word.

"Look at me." I thought about looking at him, but then a tear fell down my face. I realized I still hadn't stopped crying although I had tried so hard. I couldn't let him see me cry.

"Rose. Look at me." His voice was gentle and was laced with sincerity. Suddenly his fingers were lifting my chin and turning my face toward him. "I was a coward." My eyes met his. He wiped the tear from my face.

"Yes. You were a coward. If you don't like me in that way you could've just told me instead of letting me embarrass myself."

"But that's the thing. I do like you. I like you a lot. I was just too much of coward to admit it." Another tear. I let another tear escape from my eyes. I tried to restrain it but I couldn't. I looked away hoping he couldn't see me. He did. "Rose"

"Minho" My voice cracked due to the fact that I was basically crying.

"I'm sorry. I should've spoken up."

"Minho!" Alby yelled and you could hear the alert in his voice.

"Geez Alby! What now?" Minho was obiously irritated at the inconvenient interruption.

"Remember the guy from dinner? Neil? Yeah, he's closing in fast."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're kidding right? Does the shuck face have to have such perfect timing?" Minho yelled in utter annoyance. He looked at me with a look saying _We'll continue this later._ Then, he disappeared down the tree.

I decided to watch from above so I could drop down like a ninja if I had to. When Neil got here nearly plowed Minho to the ground, but at the last moment, Minho took a step to the side. I had to hide my face in my elbow to keep from laughing out loud. When Neil recovered, he walked up to Minh like the arrogant boy he was.

"You can't just run from a fight." Neil said.

"You wouldn't last long enough to call it a fight."Minho retaliated. He studied his nails as to show his boredom.

Neil was so dumbfounded that all he could think of doing was throwing a punch at Minho's waist. Minho had amazing reflexes. He caught Neil's fist in his hand and twisted to the point where Neil was on his knees begging to be let go; the whole time Minho continued looking at his nails as if it were no big deal for him.

"She's mine. If you _think_ of touching her, I'll put you in so much pain, that you'll beg to be fed to the grievers. Do you understand?" Minho said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just let me go!"Neil begged. It was kind of funny. As Neil walked away in defeat, Minho began climbing the tree again. When he got back to the spot he sat before we were interrupted, he asked,

"So where were we?"

Somehow in that two minute period Minho was down there, I gathered enough courage to do the one thing I didn't expect to do. I kissed him. It wasn't a quick kiss. It was slow. I had cupped his face in my palms and pulled him near me. He got the message and helped me out. When our lips met, it sent sparks to all my limbs. What seemed like eternity was really just 15 seconds. We pulled away slowly and finally took a breath. Although I didn't have my memory, I just knew that that was my first kiss. And it was perfect. But what happened next came to me by a complete surprise.


End file.
